The present invention relates to a card reader with two rows of electric contacts in the form of elastically deformable contact springs for contacting the electric contact fields of a card which is inserted into the card reader, wherein the contact springs extend parallel to the card insertion direction, and wherein each contact spring comprises a contact section projecting into the card path for contacting one of the contact fields of the card, a connecting section for connecting to a write/read device, an intermediate U-shaped joining section and a mounting section for mounting the contact spring to the contact carrier, all being formed in one piece with the contact spring.
A card reader of this type is disclosed e.g. in EP 0 803 835 A2.
Each contact spring of this conventional card reader comprises a mounting section for mounting to the card reader housing, which is laterally or transversely offset from the contact and connecting sections of the contact spring and is inserted (shot) into a corresponding opening of the card reader. This transverse offset increases the space required by the contact springs in the transverse direction, and moreover transverse forces are generated between the contact and mounting sections when a card is being inserted, which could incline the contact section.
In contrast thereto, it is the underlying object of the present invention to reduce the space required by the contact springs of a card reader of the above-mentioned type, and effectively eliminate the transverse forces acting on the contact springs.